


Red rain coat

by Justtokeepreading



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Humor, Hunk is a good friend, Kinda, Lance is an odiot, Lance qeustions his sexuality, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtokeepreading/pseuds/Justtokeepreading
Summary: Lance falls in love with the girl wairing a red rain coat at the buss stop, but she doesn't turn out to be like his day dreams.





	Red rain coat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone at night waiting till I could play the new v route from the start, it wasn't such a good idea since i had to get up at around 6:30, but fell asleep at 0:30. And then I wrote the rest at school, between all my waiting for a pe class that didn't actually happen because of the rain. I waited 2 hours and 45 minutes! School sucks and I'm salty.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this fic!

She's always there, wearing her red rain coat. It doesn't matter what type of weather it is. She's wearing that coat.  
Lance thinks it's cute. Her black hair, styled like a mullet, is a perfect contrast to the vibrant red.

He would never try to talk to her, a girl like that probably has a boyfriend anyways. Lance has tried dating, but ever since seeing the girl with the red rain coat he just can't imagine dating someone else. 

Is it weird to fall in love with someones face you've never even seen?

Because he never has, she's always standing in front of him, and even though Lance has very good social skills, just the though of talking to her leaves him tongue tied.

It's another rainy day, Lance just finishes work, and he's waiting for his buss at the buss stop. Of course she's here too.  
The rain gets heavier, and the wind harder, Lance takes out his umbrella to hide from the cold and the rain.

She's shivering, he can see her shaking.

Rain coats are good for rain, but wind? Not so much.

Lance decides to gather all his courage, and talk to her. What's more romantic than sharing an umbrella?

Probably a lot of things, but it is romantic, so it's good enough.

Alright Lance, you can do this, he tells himself.

He taps her shoulder.

She turns around.

Lance gets a look of her face, and he bolts.

The girl in the red rain coat, is a guy.

Lance runs until he's sure the guy can't have followed him. He pauses to catch his breath and collect his thoughts.

The girl he had fallen in love with, is a guy.

He doesn't have anything against people that aren't straight, Lance just never though he'd be one of them.  
He had always felt attracted to girls, sure, he found guys attractive, but doesn't everyone? 

So Lance goes to the person he can always count on. His best friend, brother from another mother, his partner in crime. 

Actually more like the person that would bail him out of jail, Hunk is too pure to commit a crime.

But yeah, Hunk.

"Amigo!" Lance says as he walks into his best friends appartement, haven gotten a spare key long ago.

Hunk is in the kitchen, probably baking something new, he works in a bakery, and they're almost always more than happy to give his new creations a try.

"Hi Lance, want to try the batter?" Hunk doesn't even look up from his work.

"Yes please," Lance hops onto a bar stool, and Hunk hands him a spoon with some of the batter on it.

"So, say that if I, hypothetically, had fallen in love with a girl."

Hunk hums, telling Lance to continuo.

"And when I finally saw them, they turned out to be a guy."

"How did you not realise they were a guy?"

"Because I never saw their face."

"You never saw their face but fell in love with them?"

"Shut up Hunk, I said hypothetically."

"Does this have anything to do with that girl in a blue coat you had a crush on?"

"It's a red coat Hunk, Red!"

"Ha, caught you."

Lance groans and lays his head on the kitchen counter, "fine, it's about her, or him, I guess."

"What happened?"

"I finally mustered up the courage to talk to him, so I tapped on his shoulder, maybe we could share my umbrella. That's romantic right? I'm a romantic kind of guy."

"You flirt with almost every girl, not exactly romantic."

Lance fakes a sob, "you're supposed to agree with everything I say, how could you hurt me in this way," he holds a hand to his heart.

"Hate to break it to you, but true friends are brutally honest."

"You just shattered my pride man. Anyways, when he turned around I found out he was a guy."

"And then."

Lance hides his face in shame, "and then I ran away like a coward."

"That's pretty bad."

"I knooooow."

"But is it really that bad that he's a guy?"

"It's not bad, I just didn't think I was attracted to guys, I was surprised."

"You hadn't even seen his face, how could you he attracted to him without seeing his face."

Lance shrugs, "love is just idiotic, it makes you blind."

"I think it's more accurate to say that you're just idiotic."

"So rude."

Hunk shrugs.

Hunk puts his cake in the oven, they order a pizza and settle on the couch to watch a movie.

"So what are you going to do? Do you still like him?"

"I don't know man," he's quiet for a moment.

"He looked cute, even though he's a guy. But guys can find other guys attractive, every guy finds other guys attractive."

"He's just attractive attractive, or I'd like to kiss him attractive?"

"There are different kinds?"

Hunk sighs, "just answer the question."

"Well obviously kiss him attractive."

"Look Lance, I'm not one to label people, and if I hadn't know you for years I would just say that people can fall in love with a different gender than what they think their sexuality is, because that stuff isn't black or white."

"But?"

"But I'm pretty sure you, are bi."

"Bi?"

"It means bisexu..."

"I know what it means, but, why would you think that?"

"Because I don't feel attracted to guys the way I do to girls, sure, guys can be attractive, but I never want anything with them romantically."

"Wait? Most guys feel that way?"

"I think so."

"So I'm bi?"

Hunk pats Lance's shoulder, "that's for you to decide, just know that I will expect you no matter what."

They hug, Lance feels incredibly lucky to have such a good friend.

A few days later Lance is waiting at the bus again. The guy in the red rain coat is there.  
He's not sure what he wants, or what his sexuality is. It shouldn't matter anyways, these kinds of labels only limit you.

I should at least apologise, he decides.  
He takes a deep breath and taps the guys shoulder.

The guy turns around, taking out his head phones, he looks a little grumpy, and Lance can't help but find it cute.

"Hey! I'm Lance, I'm sorry about bothering you and then bolting the next second."

"Keith," he says, "why did you do that?"

Lance runs his hand through his hair, "that's kind of a long story."

"Then you should tell me over coffee, you can immediately apologise by paying for mine."

Lance blushes, this guy is straight forward, "su, sure, when are you free?"

"Tomorrow? Same place same time?"

"I can do tomorrow."

Keith grins, "it's a date."

The buss arrives, they both get on and talk a bit more.

When Lance get's home he's ecstatic.

He has a date!

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a cute fluffy story about Lance and Keith, but turned into something that deals with finding out your sexuality. I'm a little like the Lance I wrote here because I though every one was attracted to girls in that way, to which my best friend (similar with Hunk) said she didn't feel that way.  
> I'm not sure about my sexuality, it's something so hard, and I shouldn't try to label it.  
> Sorry I ended up talking too much about myself, but this kind of stuff is important to me.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](https://justtokeepscrolling.tumblr.com/)


End file.
